Kari's Way
by dragonstones125
Summary: This is a story of a girl who is trying to make it on her own with the help of some friends and persocoms.
1. Chapter 1

_This story focus's on Kari, not persocoms. Persocoms are in the story, but they come in later. This is my first piece of work that I have ever posted, so tell me what you think, and let me know if I should keep writing. Also, this has so little to do with persocoms, let me know if I should just take persocoms out completely and put this story in a different category. Thank you. Enjoy._

Chapter One - Moving in

It had been a long time since I had lived on my own. I had lived with my best friend's family for two years now, and it was the only real home in which I knew. Living by myself just wouldn't't be the same. The plane ride to the San Francisco airport from the Arkansas airport was a long one, especially since I had never been on a plane before. Soon, in less than three hours I would be moving into my own studio apartment. I would be living on my own again, except this time, I would have my own apartment. I am used to living on my own and working for what I have, but it will be lonely I assume.

I sighed and shifted in my uncomfortable coach seat on this crammed airplane. Cramped as it was, there was no way I was going to get comfortable, and neither was anyone else from the looks of things. If there was a great musical school like Varsoon in Arkansas then I wouldn't be on this horrible, stuffy plane, but no. Arkansas will probably never have anything worth staying there for. Nothing big, nothing stylish, nothing rich. If I wanted to be a nobody I could stay in Arkansas, but I was going to go somewhere. I just knew it. I just hope that Mary, my best friend, was going to do the same; she however, decided to stay in Arkansas. She said she liked it there, but what I wanted to know was what was to like so much that she would rather stay there than go to San Francisco or anywhere for that matter…I thought for a moment and then decided that I am just one of those people who grow up wanting to get out and she isn't.

"Would you like to borrow my magazine?" The man next to me said, pulling me out of my thoughts. Well, I guess I was sighing a lot, maybe he thought I was bored.

"Yes, thank you." I took the magazine that he offered and slouched further down in my seat in a difficult feat to get comfortable. To my surprise the magazine was about something that I was actually interested in knowing a little bit more about, humanoid computers, called Persocoms. I had only ever heard about these special computers but I had never seen them, not even in a magazine. They were simply amazing! This magazine was all about them. Computers that looked and felt like humans! Of course, I had heard all of this, but it was completely different looking at them than hearing about them. Was it them or…it? After all, even though they look like humans, they were still just computers, right? I simply had to read more! After I tore my eyes away from the cover, I started in on the first page. As I read on and on, I only became more and more interested. According to this article these computers can do everything! They can get on the internet and access your email, send and receive phone calls, and be a security system and provide company, and you can put all sorts of personal programs in them! For instance, what kind of personality you wanted them to have and how you wanted them to act. I hungrily flipped the pages and hardly noticed that the flight attendant was speaking in the megaphone.

"If everyone will please sit safely in your seats and buckle up. We are about to land. Thank you." The megaphone made a loud click when she hung up the receiver. I now looked up from the magazine and was surprised to find that the man next to me was snoring and the child behind me was crying, very loudly. I Haydn't noticed anything while I was reading and it was already time to land! Reluctantly I closed the magazine and secured my seatbelt, I leaned back, closed my eyes, and waited for the turbulence to begin. If landing was the same as taking off then I knew I wouldn't like it one bit. The man sitting next to me was now awake and fastening his seatbelt, I hadn't looked, but I knew from the sound of his movements and the click of the metal.

"I always love and hate this part about flying. Knowing that it's almost over and yet it's the worst part. I can tell you don't like it much either." He chuckled. I just shook my head with what looked like, I can imagine, a pained expression on my face. I was concentrating very hard on not getting sick, which I am sure he would appreciate that much more than a me opening my mouth to answer.

The landing seemed like it would last forever, as though time had slowed down. I wasn't sure if that made it better or worse, in any case, I felt much safer once the wheels touched the ground and we started slowing down. Then the woman with the megaphone came back.

"Please remain seated until the plane has completely stopped and the flight attendant nearest you says it's safe to start collecting your things. Thank you for flying with United Airlines. Have a safe trip and we hope to see you again!" again as she hung up the receiver there was a loud click. I waited for the flight attendant came down the isle telling each row to get up and collect their things.

"Here you are and thank you. I really enjoyed it." I said holding the magazine out to the man, who I now noticed had crinkly eyes and a poof for a mustache.

"No, that's alright, you go ahead and keep it, I could tell you really liked it, and I have lots more like it." He said happily. He seemed like a man who was happy in life, I wonder if he really was. I was at odds, accepting things from strangers was not good in my book, but I really did like this magazine and he seemed nice enough. Hm…

"Thank you. I do really like it." I finally said. The flight attendant finally got down my isle and I got up and collected my one carry on which was my purse, but was as large as a backpack. I threw it over my shoulder and followed the line that was heading off of the plane.

My first step in San Francisco was just the same as any other, which made me a little disappointed. I had expected it to be different. I wasn't sure why I felt that way, I mean the ground is going to be the same everywhere. I felt kind of stupid for expecting more now, but I quickly forgot about it as I followed everyone else into the airport. Everyone was looking for their bags and while I did put a sticker with my name on mine, so did everyone else, and my bag looked like everyone else's too. The nice man that I saw before had disappeared and I was left alone to gather my bags and find my way to my new apartment. It was exciting and scary all at the same time. I got my one and only suitcase and walked out into the sunny day. It's good that all of my things were sent ahead of time, so now all I had was one suitcase and my purse. I hailed a taxi and gave him the address of my new apartment. Lucky for me, it wasn't too far from my new school. I could walk back and fourth easily, since I wouldn't have any money for a car or anything. Speaking of money, I would need to find a job soon. My savings account is little and will not last long. With the way things are now, I will never be able to afford a Persocom; the thing that I now wanted most in the world.

The cab driver pulled over in front of a nice looking building, a little old, but nicely decorated. He helped me with my bag to the door, which I thought was a little nice, since all I have ever seen of cab drivers was in movies and they definitely weren't nice. I paid him and stayed on the doorstep until he was gone. Then I took a moment to apprieate the beauty of where I was to be staying. The apartment building looked more like a large house, and all around there were other buildings or houses that looked almost the same. There was a stone wall that separated it from the street and the other houses. It had a medium sized yard, with a bench and one tree, but plenty of flowers. A nice stone walkway led from the doorsteps to the street. The building itself was old. There were cracks and some of the windows were a bit dusty and it looked as though the roof needed a few shingles replaced, nothing too bad though. I finally gathered all of my things and went inside.

I gradually made my way up the stairs with my two suitcases, and found my room/Room number 404. I spoke with the landlady on the phone and there are going to be eight people living here. Four upstairs and four downstairs. I wonder if I will ever get to meet them. Thoughts about my unknown neighbors quickly left my mind as I unlocked my door and went inside. It was even tinier than I had imagined! It's a good thing that it is only me living here. I don't think two people could even fit in a room this small; and this is supposed to be an apartment? Well, it is true that this was the cheapest one that I could find. I sighed. And I didn't even have a bed. I guess I will be sleeping on the floor for a while. I sighed again. As I stood in the middle of my apartment I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Hello? Uh Come in." I called, almost forgetting that this was my apartment now.

"Ms. Minosua?" said a pretty looking woman who walked through the door now.

"Yes? I am Kari Minosua." I answered.

"Ah! So glad to finally meet you." She said taking my hand. " My name is Sherri Albani, I'm the landlady here."

"Yes, I remember talking to you on the phone, Ms. Albani. I am so glad to finally be here." I said.

"Well, I just wanted to greet you and tell give you a little tour if that's alright." She said.

"Yes, I would love that." I said, I did need to know where everything was, like the phone. I needed to call and tell Mary and her mom that I was alright. I knew they would be worrying about me.

"Good, good. The building is small so it won't take very long I am afraid." She mused. "Well, follow me dear. As you already know this is your apartment." She spoke as we walked out into the hall. "The apartment next to you is 403. A young girl named Sarah Kituri lives there. Across from Ms. Kituri is a young man named Tenchi Borrak in apartment 402. Directly across from you is room 401, which is currently empty. Just down the hall there, is only one apartment and that's my apartment, number 400. If you ever need anything you can come to me, I will be happy to help if I can, and Sarah has been here for a year, I am sure she will help if she can as well. Whatever you do, don't be afraid to ask any questions. Okay?" She turned to me as she said that last part and looked at me with a meaningful look as though she were looking into the eyes of a daughter from the eyes of a mother and I wanted to feel comforted, but I felt sad and I couldn't put my finger on why.

"Okay, I will. Thank you Ms. Albani." I said, a little unsure if that all I was supposed to say. But she seemed satisfied by my answer and continued the tour.

"Now down the stairs, right here by the front door is the house phone, I apologize that there is no phone lines in each of the rooms. The electrician said if we tried to do any more rewiring, it could possibly mess up the entire house and then we would all have to evacuate. And some of the people here wouldn't have anywhere to go."

"That's understandable Ms. Albani." I replied.

"I did tell you that this house is strictly for students? Didn't I? I have special permission from the housing authority for the prices to be so low because the apartments are for students."

"Yes, I remember you saying that the building was strictly for students, but I never knew why. Well, that's good to know though, I don't have to worry about being uncomfortable around older people." After I said that I remembered that Ms. Albani was old.

"I mean, oops. Well, I didn't mean that you are old. I mean, uh. I don't feel uncomfortable around you though!" I said quickly. I hoped she wouldn't take offence, but she only laughed.

"Now, there are only two residents down here right now. That is a Mr. Albert O'Riley in room 309 and a Mr. Cliff Thompson. Nice boys. Very good. Now, over here on the other side, under my apartment, is the co-ed bathroom. Again I apologize for the inconvenience of having to share the bathroom with boys, but everything is separated, and there is curtains and walls, so you can't see each other shower." She had a guilty look on her face, I could tell she felt genuinely bad.

I wanted to comfort her so I said, "Don't worry Ms. Albani, I will be quite alright." I gave her what I thought was a warm smile. She seemed relieved so I guess it worked, I thought happily.

"Okay, well, that's it my dear. You have already seen the courtyard, so no need to show you that. I do have something for you though, it's in my apartment, let's go there." She said leading the way back up the stairs to her apartment. She went inside and I waited out in the hallway. She returned a moment later with a map in here hand.

"Here, this is for you. I give one to all the newcomers. It will give you an idea of where to go and where you are, if by chance you get lost. On it, I have written the house number if should you need to contact someone here." She handed me the map and pointed out the number.

"Thank you, Ms. Albani! I did need one of these!" I was surprised at how nice she was. I mean, I knew she was nice, but I wasn't expecting this.

She walked me to my door and said, "Alright then, I will just leave you to finish unpacking, it looks as though you have a lot to do." She waved goodbye and pulled shut the door behind her. I waited as I heard her walking down the hall, away from my door.

I took a long look around me and finally sunk to the floor. Boxes were everywhere, I am sure there wasn't as much as a normal girl with parents would have, but there was a lot nonetheless. I hated packing and unpacking. And I had a lot of it ahead of me, and no space to put anything. The sun shone bright through my one window and it heated the room to an almost unbearable temperature. I pulled the closest box to me and opened it. It contained my undergarments. I looked around my bare apartment once again to realize that I didn't have a dresser to put these in. I did, however, have a closet, a very small closet. I pushed the box into the closet and slid the door shut. I decided that since I didn't have any shelves or dressers or desks to put anything in I would just leave everything packed. That would be easier on me anyway. I sat at the window and looked outside. Ms. Albani was sweeping the courtyard. She was very pretty for a woman in her thirties. Late thirties, I think, I remember her telling me that she was a widow. That's sad, because she is so nice. There were people walking past our building and some of them had persocoms with them. I wanted one so bad, which reminds me, I need to go and look for a job!

I hastily got up and went outside. Ms. Albani stared at me as I rushed out the front door. "Ms. Albani!" I said. "Ms. Albani, could you perhaps tell me where I could look for a job? I really need one." I asked, pleadingly.

"Of course, dearie, the main shopping center is just a mile or so down this street. The mall is that way as well, there should be plenty of places that are hiring." She replied.

"Thank you Ms. Albani." I said hurrying towards the shopping center.

"Your welcome and good luck!" she called after me, waving. So nice.

I ran for the most part, it felt good to get my adrenaline up and going. All the people's faces were passing in a blur, but I am sure they were staring at me like I was a psycho. I finally stopped, gasping, at a picnic area. I leaned onto a bench, that luckily no one was sitting at, because if there was, I wouldn't have noticed right away and I would be breathing all over them. I got a strange feeling that someone was watching me and I lifted my eyes to find out who or what. Not soon after I found what I was looking for. A boy, or…man was staring in my direction. He had a look of deep annoyance. I smiled slightly in apology and this time started walking towards the shopping mall. Now, I felt bad for disturbing him, he looked kind of mad actually. I wasn't that loud, was I?

I finally pushed the man from my mind when I saw how big the shopping center was. I had never seen anything so big in Arkansas! It was amazing…AND there were plenty of places that had hiring signs out! Yay. There were stores and shops on both sides of me and for almost as far as the eye could see. It was very exciting, even though I knew I didn't have any money to buy anything. There had to be at least three stores for everything. Three stores for books, three for undergarments, three for electronics, and least ten for clothes, two supercenters, two food courts, and three for Persocoms! My eyes hungrily stared through the window. I dared not to go in, I knew I probably would be able to leave again. I finally pulled myself away from the window and went to look for a job, which is why I came here in the first place, I reminded myself. I went place to place filling out applications, talking to manager after manager. It seemed like a long and tedious process. I grew tired of the same questions and was becoming quite good at answering them. After my fifth place or so, it was starting to get dark, and I definitely didn't want to walk home in the dark, especially in a place I didn't know so well. I turned in my last application and left for my apartment. This time as I passed through the park there were lovers everywhere, holding hands and kissing and talking to each other, which only reminded me how alone I was. And there was the same man or boy, he looked so young, but his body was shaped like a man, he was, now that I took a moment to notice, rather handsome. He was still there, it had been at least three hours, why was he still in the park? Alone. As I was watching him, he looked up from his notebook and our eyes caught for a moment before I turned, embarrassed at having been caught looking at him. I walked away and didn't look back, although I could feel his eyes on me until the fence no longer made me visible. I raced the sun all the way home. I won. I slowly marched up the stairs, tired after my very long day. Good thing school doesn't start until Monday, I have one more whole day to relax before I have to start. Tomorrow I think I will go to the school and check it out. I also need to practice my voice and my keyboard. I was lucky that Varsoon chose me, I can't let them down by being rusty on my first day. As for tonight though, I am going to sleep very good, even if I am going to be sleeping on the floor. It was early yet, only 7:30, I should probably stay awake for a little while longer, but I am so tired…

I sat by my window and watched a car pass by every now and then. There was a stray cat that wondered the fence and mewed a few times before it jumped down and trotted away. The cat reminded me of that animals back home, we weren't farmers or anything, but we did have quite a few animals. Mary had at least twelve dogs and two horses and a few cats every now and then that the dogs ended up running off. All this reminded me that I forgot to call Mary. She would be mad that I didn't call. I will call her tomorrow, she would get over it.

I must have fallen asleep sitting in my window because when I awoke I was still there. I sat for a minute, realizing how stiff I was from sitting for a long period of time. I looked at my watch. It was only 11:30. Four hours had passed while I was in that window! How could I sleep like that for so long? I rolled over onto the floor, feeling much better now that I could stretch my legs out. I searched by moonlight for the box that contained my covers and pillow. I finally found it under a box of toiletries. I, lazily spread my blanket out as far as I could without moving and laid down.

I laid there for a while before I feel asleep again. Then I was moving down a dark alleyway, no, not moving, I was running. Running as fast as I could. There was something behind me, but I didn't know what, I just knew that I was supposed to run. The alleyway stopped at a fence and I could run no longer. I backed into the fence as far as I could awaiting my soon to be death, or so I feared. My breathing was heavy, my chest was heaving up and down and I am sure I could hear my heartbeat echoing off the brick walls to each side of me. I heard footsteps coming towards me, slow and steady. Soon I saw a figure of a man, a man with a perfect body in ragged clothes. Was this man, whose face I cannot see, following me? Even though I was running so fast, this man, who was following me was barely breathing as if running like that was nothing at all to him. He got closer and closer and screaming was on the tip of my tongue, but my voice was caught somewhere in my throat. I woke then, sweat dripping off of me, my breathing was fierce in my chest. I sat up and wiped my forehead and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I waited for my breathing to go back to normal before I laid back down and fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I didn't remember my dream at all and I awoke to the loud knocking on my door. I got up quickly, knowing that I was in no fit state to be receiving visitors, but I fixed myself the best I could without a mirror and opened to door. One girl and one boy stood in the doorway, smiling as though they just won the lottery.

"Hello! I'm Sarah! I live next door to you." She said shaking my hand.

"And I am Tenchi. I live across from Sarah. I believe you will be attending Varsoon. Is that correct?" He said.

"Don't be so rude, Tenchi!" Sarah said.

"No, it's alright. Yes, I am going to be attending Varsoon. Are you?" I asked, hoping that there would be one person there who I would already know.

"No, I won't. I am attending Halls. It's a pre-med college. This is my first year there though. So, I will probably be in this building for a while. Sarah is attending Varsoon though. Aren't you Sarah?" Tenchi said poking her.

"Ouch! Tenchi! Yes, I am going to Varsoon. This is my second year. So we probably won't have any classes together." Sarah said rubbing the spot that Tenchi poked.

"Oh, that's too bad." I said a little disappointed.

"Don't worry! You will make friends in no time! Well, we just wanted to stop by and welcome you, got to go now." Sarah said.

"Alright, well thank you. It's nice to meet both of you." I said.

"It was nice to meet you as well." Tenchi said.

"Yes, well bye then." Sarah called from the stairs.

"Bye." I waved. I went inside my room and watched them leave from my window. It seems that I wasn't the only one that walked everywhere. Maybe all students don't have cars, maybe it's the way of the student or something like that.

I looked down at my watch, it was 8:20. A little too early to go to the school, but I needed to be presentable anyway, I bet Sarah and Tenchi are laughing about how I looked right now. I gathered a few toiletries and left to the bathroom, hoping against hope that there wasn't anyone in there. I edged through the door and peaked around the corner and luckily I was alone.

I happily hopped in my shower, letting that hot water work it's magic. Taking time to really scrub, wasting time was more like it, but I was enjoying this too much. I was getting ancy about someone else coming, which finally made me get out and get dressed as quickly as I could, in a cute outfit, if I do say so myself. I was in a pretty knee length skirt and a white flowery blouse. My shoulder length auburn hair hung about me in a tangled mass. I blew dry it, which is usually the longest part of getting ready. I decided to leave it down today despite how hot I knew it was going to be. I added a little touch of make up and then stopped to admire myself in the mirror. I had pretty days and ugly days, and today was definitely a pretty day. I was absolutely beaming with confidence, which was rare for me. I was so excited about the day I nearly skipped to my room. I found my sandals in a box labeled shoes and I grabbed my map and headed out the door. I made it down the stairs and almost out the front door when the telephone rang. I stood there, staring at the phone, wondering if I should answer it. After a few rings it seemed like no one was going to, I bounded to the phone before it stopped ringing and said, "Hello?"

"Hello, I am calling for Tenchi Borrak, is he in?" said a woman's voice, she sounded rather annoyed.

"No, I am sorry, he is not. He left about an hour or so ago. Shall I take a message?" I asked.

"No, that won't be necessary. You have been most helpful. Thank you." Click. Well, that was weird. Maybe it was Tenchi's mother, but for some reason I just didn't think so. I decided to push Tenchi's personal life out of my mind, best not to get mixed up in anyone else's life. I hastily went out the door, with a feeling of trying not to get caught doing something wrong. The sun felt very nice on my skin, warming me up immediately. I walked on the same path that I walked before, only this time I took a left, where last time I took a right. The map that Ms. Albania gave me had red notes all over it, and a line, which I was following to the school. She is so helpful; I am glad I live in her building. It didn't take me but thirty minutes to reach the school, which isn't that long considering I was walking.

The first impression that I got from just looking at the school was strict. It looked very strict. I made my way up the stairs and through the front doors. There were people going in and out of the building, none of whom I knew, of course. I found my way to the office, which wasn't hard because there were quite a few people in and out of it. As soon as I walked in as woman sitting behind the front desk said, "May I help you?"

"Yes, I start school tomorrow and I was wondering if I could get a schedule of my classes and a map of the school and a list of my course books." I replied a little too quickly.

After a moment she said, "What is your name?"

"Kari Minosua."

"Alright, one moment." She said shuffling through some papers and files. "Here we are, Minosua. Right? Here you go, and wait here and I will get you a map and your course book list." She handed me my schedule and I leaned against the wall as I waited for her to return.

She finally came back through the door behind her and handed me what I needed. "You may take a self-tour today, but all of the rooms are locked. There will be an orientation this afternoon at 5:00 if you wish to come." She said.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Ireplied, backing towards the exit. Once out the door I started walking towards my first class, which was to be English. It's good I only have four classes a day, I can go to my job in the afternoon. I eventually found my way to all eight of my classes. I would have a different four every other day. One day would be English, History, Vocal, Line Reading. The other day would be Math, Science, Keyboard, and Harmony. I could tell that this year was going to be hard; I mean, I already knew it was, but now I am starting to feel the full weight of it all.

An hour later, I found myself back out into the sun. "Well, all that little tour did was intimidate me." I said aloud to myself. My stomach then did a somersault and I realized that I hadn't eaten since before the plane ride. Yesterday. I walked until I found a restaurant, or a small diner really. It was called Purellie, very quaint little diner. Very open too. There were large windows and the door was wide open. I went in, it really didn't matter what kind of place it was, atthis point, all I was concerned about was that it served food, and my stomach told me to go there.

As soon as I walked in a girl at the podium said, "Hello, just one today?"

"Yes, only me, thank you." I replied.

"Alright follow me please." I followed her to a two person window seat. She laid down a menu on the table and said, "Sandy will be right with you."

"Okay, thank you." I took a look around me. This place was not as small on the inside as it looked on the outside, but one thing it was, was bright. It wasn't the low lighting that you see in regular restraunts. It was sunny and warm, but not to warm. Almost perfect. From where I was sitting, you could see right on to the kitchen, where people were putting food on the counter, waiting for the people on the other side to take it. After taking in all my surroundings I glanced down at the menu. Everything was reasonably priced, but still to much for me, but since I was already here, I decided to get the cheapest thing on the menu, a cold cut sandwich.

A few minutes after I decided, another girl came to stand by my table. "Are you ready to order or can I just get you something to drink?"

"No, I am ready. I would like a water and a cold cut sandwich." I said hastily, I didn't want to have to wait any longer for food, my stomach was beating me for having waited this long.

"Alright. Will that be turkey or ham?"

"Ham please." I said, my stomach rumbling embarssingly louder by the second.

"Okay, I will be right back with your water." She said and hurried off. I sat straight up in the chair trying not to think of how hungry I was as I watched her go into the kitchen. I watched to people pass by outside, no one was walking by themselves. I was sighing with self-pity when the waitress came back with my water and sandwich.

"Everything alright dear?" the waitress asked, and actually seemed to have a little concern show on her face.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." I said, forgetting about my worries for the moment and concentrating on my sandwich, which luckily was large.

"Alright then. Let me know if you need something." She said and then walked away. I took a big bite out of my sandwich and chewed a little too fast, I almost choked. The nearby costumers turned to me with a weird stare.. I smiled back to let them know I was fine. I am so stupid sometimes! I ate more slowly now, trying not to cause any more attention to myself. When I was finished, the waitress came right on cue, as if she had been watching and handed me the check and left again. I put two dollars on the table and paid at the register and walked out into the sunlight. I hurried back home to practice my voice and keyboard, it was still early, but I needed quite a bit of practice. I got home fairly quickly and rushed up the stairs. I got to my apartment and pulled out my keyboard and my headphones. I only practiced about fifteen minutes before there was a knock at the door. I reluctantly answered it, I wanted to get some practicing done. Behind the door was a handsome fellow with brown hair and brown eyes. Love at first sight.

"You are Kari Minosua, right?" said the man.

"Yes, that's me." I replied in awe.

"Hi, I am Cliff Thompson. I live downstairs. Well, anyway, I just came up here to give you, your messages, cause I didn't know if you knew that all messages are supposed to be written down on the notebook that is beside the phone." He said.

"No, I didn't know that. Thank you." I said taking the piece of paper he handed me.

"No problem, well got to go. See ya around." He said turning and walking down the stairs. Just as quickly as he had come, he left. Wow, he was so cute. I wonder if he has a girlfriend. I want to be his girlfriend, but as cute as he is he probably already has one. I sighed, coming to the realization that a guy like that would only want hot blondes and sunk down to the floor to read my messages. One message was from Mary, telling me I'd better call her and the other was from Bonnie's Bookstore. That was one place that I put in a application! I got up and hurried to the phone, downstairs. I dialed the number that was written on the paper. I waited impatiently as it rang. A girl finally answered.

"Bonnie's bookstore, Raven speaking, how may I help you?" said the girl.

"Yes, my name is Kari Minosua and I received a message today about my application. May I speak with the manager?" I asked politely.

"One moment." The girl said and then put me on hold. I waited for a good three whole minutes before someone answered.

"This is Megan, how may I help you?" said another girl with a deeper voice.

"Hi, my name is Kari Minosua and I received a message about my application today." I said again.

"Yes, Kari. I left that message. Can you come in today for an interview? Before five preferably?" she asked.

"Yes. I can. Is four okay?" I asked excitedly.

"Four is perfect. I will see you then. When you come in ask for Megan, alright?" she said.

"Okay, thank you." I said happily.

"Okay, byebye." Click. I hung up the phone and then called Mary and just did a quick reassurance with her, I didn't have time to talk. I had to practice and then go to an interview and then go to orientation at five. Today, I was fairly busy. I hoped it would stay this way. After I convinced Mary that I was fine, I went back upstairs and practiced a few hours with no disturbances, thank goodness.

Around three o'clock I left to go to the interview, better early than late I thought. I took time to get to know my surroundings today, since I did have time, after all. I noticed how many people actually walked around these parts. I didn't feel bad at all that I walked anymore, it seemed like almost everyone walked here. I noticed that the park was almost never empty and neither were the streets, even late at night. Everything was clean too, there was no trash on the streets or debris. Very nice, I am glad that I am here, I thought. I made my way to the mall, which is where the bookstore was. I was outside the store at three thirty-five. I decided to go in and look around, instead of standing outside looking stupid. A girl dressed in uniform with black hair and black make-up was leaning over the counter. I approached her.

"Um..Excuse me, is Megan here?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah, one sec." the girl said and then she picked up the microphone and said. "Megan, there is a girl at the front to see you." Click. That wasn't the way I wanted to be announced, but…oh well. I slided away from her, I didn't feel too comfortable around her. The girl who I supposed was named Megan came from behind a bookcase to a halt in front of me.

"Hello there, you must be Kari." She held her hand out for me to shake. I shook it.

"Yes, I am." I said.

"Good. I am Megan Keller. I am the evening manager here. Well, usually. I am filling in for someone right now. Anyway, I will be the one to give your interview."

"Nice to meet you." I replied.

"Right, well follow me please." I followed her through the rather large bookstore and she explained about the store as she walked. "We did have a lot of Persocoms working here, but one day the owner suddenly decided not to have them anymore, I don't know, why but she did. Anyway, if hired, you will have multipule tasks to do, but mostly that will consist of stocking and being a cashier and of course helping costumers as needed. What do you think about that?" she paused to ask me.

"That sounds fine to me." I replied, not knowing what else to say.

She took me throughout the store and told me all about my job and the duties I would be performing and everyone else who worked here and about the boss and the pay and the hours and everything seemed like the perfect job. She seemed to like me well enough too. She kept saying little jokes, that I politely laughed at. I had a good feeling.

"Well, Kari, you seem like you would be a good worker. How about starting tomorrow, at five o' clock?" Megan said at the end of the interview.

"That sounds great!" I said excitedly.

"Good. I will see you tomorrow then." She smiled at my obvious anxiousness.

"Yes, alright. See you tomorrow then." I said and then turned to leave. I checked my watch; it was already four fourty-five. It would take me twenty minutes just to get to the school! I dashed through the mall ans slowed down next to the mall security guard ans as soon as I got outside, I burst out into a sprint. The only way I think I could have run faster was if there was a large, mean dog chasing me. I didn't focus on anyone or anything, although I felt sure that everyone I passed stared after me, but I didn't care. I was late! It's a good thing that I wore sandals instead of high heels or flip-flops. I could only imagine my humiliation at that! I arrived at the school in record time or so I thought, even though I was still ten minutes late.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and straightened my clothes; I knew I probably looked like I had just come from a natural disaster or something. This is going to be awful. Maybe I should not go in. My first impression to my teachers and I look completely dismantled. I had looked so good this morning too; all my confidence that I had this morning was shot and I was feeling pretty low. I felt so bad, I just wanted to cry. I slumped down on the steps catching my breath. I sat for a few minutes and contemplated whether or not I should just go home. Then I heard my name being called.

"Kari!" I looked up to see Sarah running up the street. I waved slightly, to let her know I heard her. When she finally reached me, she said, "Kari! What are you doing out here? The orientation is inside!"

"I was going to go to the orientation, but I am late and now I don't know if I should go in or not." I said with a sigh.

"Ah! Don't worry, I am late all the time! As a matter of fact, I am late right now." She laughed. "Come on, let's go in together. What happened to you? You look like you have been hit by a bus girl!" She said, hooking my arm in hers and steering me towards the door.

"Ugh! I know! I ran all the way here from the shopping mall. I don't look too bad, do I?" I asked, nervously patting down my skirt.

"Ah…don't worry; you look fine. No one will even think twice about it. Come on." She tugged on my arm and I followed her lead. Sarah was definitely an outgoing person if I ever met one. She's so…confident. I wish I was like that, I thought as I was led through the large doors of Varsoon. The halls were empty, but you could tell there was commotion going on at the end of the main hall. I listened to our footsteps as we walked through the building.

"This way." Sarah whispered as she tugged me to the left. We came to a halt at an open door where we listened to a man making a speech. We slid quietly through the door and made our way to some empty chairs in the back.

"Nice of you to join us ladies." Said the man speaking in front of the group. I flushed and smiled embarrassed. "Now, this school is just like any other school, the only difference is we specialize in music. We have fundraisers and school functions, just like any other school. There are clubs and school activities that you, the student, can join. Of course our main objective is your musical talents. You were especially selected for this school, which means you are already good. Really good, but after you go through this school, you will be among the elite. This school can be fun, but that's not what this school is all about. It's tough! There are challenges! But don't be intimidated! You were selected among thousands, we already believe you can do it! Now all you have to do is do it!" He paused for a minute and looked around the room. "Now, do we have any questions?" He waited. "Anyone?"

I timidly raised my hand.

"Yes, young lady in the back." He pointed to me.

"Yes, I have a question. Where do we get the information on the clubs and activities?"

"Good question!" the man smiled happily. "Right over on that table in the corner is all the brochures for those things. Anything else?"

A guy in the front of the room said," Does the school help you get started in your music career once you graduate?"

"Yes, the school counclor can help you will that. Please see her." He replied.

"Is he the headmaster?" I whispered to Sarah.

She leaned closer to me and said, "Yes, he's really cool too. I don't think I have ever seen him mad. He's real down to earth."

He continued to answer questions for another thirty minutes and then he let us out. I grabbed some brochures before I walked out into the night air with Sarah. The light breeze was warm and it swirled my skirt around me.

"Sarah, will you walk with me home? I am still a little nervous to walk by myself." I said.

"Sure Kari, I'm going home anyway." She said happily.

"What do you play, Sarah?" I asked trying to make polite conversation.

"I play the flute. I chose the flute because it's so lovely when it's played right. Before that I wanted to be a singer in a country band." She laughed at the thought. "But I can't sing for nothing!"

I laughed with her and we walked in silence for a little while. I was glad to have company on the walk home, the way the wind was rustling the trees would have been soothing to hear if I had been in my apartment, but since I was outside, walking in the dark, it was a little creepy.

"Do you have a job, Sarah?" I asked.

"No, my parents pay for everything." She replied simply.

"Oh, lucky." I said.

"Yeah, I know and believe me I am grateful! I never forget mother or father's day, that's for sure!" she laughed heartily, but her eyes shifted away from me, hiding.

"So…you have a boyfriend, Kari?" I could tell, Sarah was a gossiper, or maybe she was genuinely interested. It seemed as though she was trying to steer the conversation away from herself, I thought to question her further, but I decided that she probably didn't trust me enough to talk about anything too important.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend. I have only ever had one boyfriend, but that was a while ago." I said sadly, remembering my last and only boyfriend, but I made sure my tone indicated that that subject shouldn't be broached.

"What happened?" she prodded, apparently oblivious to my intent to end the conversation about my past relationship. I sighed, I didn't want her to think that I didn't trust her enough to tell her, maybe I don't. I mean I hardly even know her, but she has been nice to me. I suppose I could indulge her.

"Well…" I started. Or not, it just hurt to much to think about it, let alone talk about it. "It just didn't work out. That's all." I wished she would change the subject.

"Oh. How long were you with him?" she continued. I hope making me uncomfortable was making her feel better, isn't it obvious that I don't want to talk about this?

"Two years. The last two years of high school." I replied.

"Oh, you two were high school sweethearts! How sweet. I had one of those, of course it didn't work out. I left him, we…wanted different things. I guess I would say I was too wild for him. I am single now, and I am happy. I am a free woman! Free to do whatever I please. It's fun being single, I don't have to worry about anything."

"I don't know if I like it too much, but it doesn't matter because I don't have time for a boyfriend anyway", I said conclusively as if the thinking about it more than that assn't necessary. Although, deep down I knew that I did have time, I just didn't haveany one. That was a sad thought that I continued to repress.

"Right. Better to concentrate on studies anyway. I should really crack down this year." It sounded to me that she didn't have a clue as to how I felt, but she was trying to sympathize with me anyway, which was nice in a way. She pulled me to a halt in front of our building.

"Look." She said quietly. "Doesn't Ms. Albania keep that courtyard so pretty?"

"Yes, she does." Once again appreciating how thoughtful Ms. Albania was.

"Well, we're here. See! This part of town is safe! No worries." She said as we walked up the steps. We made our way up the stairs to the second floor and said goodbye at our doors.

I went in my apartment and locked the door behind me, despite what Sarah said. It was still to early to go to bed, but it had been a long two days and I was ready for a long good night's sleep. I pulled off my clothes and tumbled in my bed, which was just a mat on the floor. As I lay there I thought everything that has happened to me in the last two days. My life was about to change from a small town girl with tons of dreams and wants and needs to a girl who would be fulfilling those dreams and really, I couldn't wait until that girl started taking over.


End file.
